Le malheur d'Hermione Granger
by yolela
Summary: Je sais que le titre est pas approprié et que les 1ers chap's sont nulas mais ce sera meiux a partir du 4ème! HGHP et HGDM! C'est en 6ème année a Poudlard! Et Hermione va cp changer...
1. Default Chapter

-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait. Se lamentait Harry, je suis bête jamais j'aurais dû.   
-Allez Harry c'est pas grave tu vas pas mourir. Dit Ron  
-Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'accepter je suis bête.  
-Salut tout le monde !!!!  
Seamus venait d'arriver :  
-Ca va pas Harry t'as quoi pourquoi t'es comme ça ?  
-J'ai accepté un pari avec une certaine personne qui se nomme Drago Malefoy ...

-Comment ça c'est passé ? Dit Seamus  
-Eh bien Malefoy m'a provoqué il est arrivé vers moi et m'a dit Salut salle ami des sang-de –bourbesmoi je lui ai même pas répondu je me suis approché de lui et j'ai levé ma baguette en sa direction.  
Mais il m'a retenu ma main et m'a dit  
: Attends un moment Potter personne ne me touche même pas avec une baguette, surtout pas un ami sang-de –bourbe qui est aussi moche que toi.  
Surtout appelle pas tes amis a l'aide je vais rien te faire surtout pas Granger elle se tient tellement mal, elle s'habille mal elle fait tout mal quoi  
Et moi je lui ai dit entre mes dents : Parce que je ne le veux pas et toi tu n'est même pas capable d'être gentil Malefoy, en plus tu ne sait pas ce que c'est d'être bien, t'arriverais même pas a changer Hermione de look. Et Malefoy m'a dit Granger, je peux essayer j'y arriverais même tu verrasEt moi j'ai vu que pleins de gens nous regardaient, et je lui ai dit :  
Si tu n'y arrive pas tu me devras 5000 gallionsD'accord mais si j'y arrive je veux Granger dans mon lit pour une nuit. Et moi j'ai dit oui .Voila.  
-Oulala tu devrais aller voir Hermione dans son dortoir et la prevenir.Dit Seamus  
-Elle est préfete en chef avec Malefoy et ils ont leur salle commune a eux, de plus je ne peux pas lui dire on a dit ça dans les condition du pari.Dit Harry  
-Merde.

Voilà le chap. 1 !!

Dans la salle commune Des préfets en chefs Hermione travaillait (N/A Non c'est vrai).  
Quand soudain Drago entra.  
-Salut, dit-il  
-Salut, Malefoy j'ai à te parler, cette année on va être préfets en chefs et il vaut mieux arrêter de se disputer, tu ne crois pas ?  
-Mouais OK Granger moi aussi j'ai à te parler, tu veux sortir avec Harry non ?  
-Ca ne te concerne pas Malefoy.Dit Hermione d'un ton autoritaire  
-Bon tant pis j'aurais pu t'aider.  
Et Malefoy partit dans sa chambre.  
-Attends Malefoy.  
-Oui   
-Euh dis ta proposition  
-Ce serait de te relooker  
-Me relooker  
-Oui  
-Tu ferais ça pour Moi ?  
-Oui  
Me relooker le rêve de ma vie, si il fait ça je l'adooore c'est le rêve  
-Merciiii t'es trop sympa  
-Dit pas ça tout de suite.  
-Se serait contre quoi ?  
-Il faudra que tu obéisses à Potter quand j'aurais fini  
?  
-C'est d'accord.  
-Je te préviens Granger se sera finit dans longtemps.  
- Si on s'appelait par nos prénoms ce serait pas mal, non.  
-Si tu veux, maintenant on va aller t'acheter des nouveaux habits.  
-Mais ou ??  
-A pré au lard.  
-Mais ce n'est pas le week-end aujourd'hui. (N/AJe crois que c'est les week-ends quand on peut aller a pré au lard mais je ne suis pas sure si je me trompe dsl et dites le moi)  
-Pas grave je sais transplaner. (N/A Vous avez le droit de me truicider je sais qu'on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard mais il faut qu'ils transplanent donc, désolée)  
Il lui prit la main et ils transplanèrent a pré au lard.  
-Drago, lui dit-elle quand ils furent arrivés à pré au lard , c'est ou ton magasin ??  
-Il y en a un pas mal là bas mais sinon c'est dans le monde moldu.  
-DANS LE MONDE MOLDU ??????????  
-Oui, ça te gène ??  
- Non mais je ne m'étais jamais dit que toi tu irais dans le monde moldu.  
-Eh bien oui, attention :  
''Ouverturaportasmoundo''  
Une porte magique s'ouvrit.  
-Et voila, dit le blond, on peut passer, après toi Hermione.  
Elle sentit des frissons dans son dos quand il prononça son nom  
Idiote, tu sais très bien que tu aimes Harry et non Drago  
Et elle passa par la porte, Drago derrière elle.  
-Maintenant on commence par les sous-vêtements.

Voila je sais que c'est un chapitre treeees court mais bon, après la chapitre 4 se sera mieux !!

Et sil vous plaît LAISSEZ-MOI DES REVIEWS !!!!


	2. Mon 1er baiser

Hello ! Ce chapitre est toujours aussi nul ! Mais je vais en poster plusieurs jusqu'au 4 ou 5… Que ça devienne mieux ! Alors sinon SVP reviews !

Hermione le regarda d'un air bizarre.  
-Par les sous-vêtements ? Dit-elle, mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour le relookage.  
-Ecoute moi bien ma petite Granger, Ici c'est moi qui décide et personne d'autre pigé ?  
-Oui, oui Dragon  
-De plus les sous-vêtements font partie de TON relookage, si Potter te touche il va forcément te voir en sous-vêtements, donc tu m'obéis maintenant.  
-Oui mais moi je n'avais pas pensé aller a se point là je veux juste sortir avec Harry c'est tout.  
-Si tu veux sortir avec Harry il faudra que quelqu'un t'apprenne a le faire se quelqu'un se sera moi.  
-Mais comment ?  
-Ne pose pas de questions.  
Hermione n'avait même pas pensé à regarder au tour d'elle et c'est ce qu'elle fit elle vit pleins de magasins de sous-vêtements, elle vit des gens élégants qui se promenaient, elle vit des personnes habillées sauvagement elle vit...  
-Hermione t'es là ? Dit Drago  
-Hein euh oui, oui. Répondit-elle  
-Bon ben alors viens suis-moi on va là, Dit-il en montrant du doigt un magasin qui portait le nom de ''Soyeux pour tous''.  
Drago dit à Hermione de le suivre et ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin. Ils entrèrent dedans et Drago glissa à Hermione  
-Ecoute on va devoir faire comme si on était un couple tu t'appelles Lisa et moi Marco, de plus ce n'est pas à moi de demander des vêtements a la vendeuse, demandes-en en soie et en coton.  
-Ok  
Ils entrèrent et Hermione dit à la vendeuse  
-Bonjour madame Dra...euh Marco et moi sommes venus pour me choisir des sous-vêtements en soie et en coton, ou sont-ils ?  
-Là-bas mademoiselle si vous voulez plus de renseignements demandez-les à Jürgen c'est le monsieur là-bas, vers l'alignement de vêtements noirs et verts et celui qui est bleu vous y trouverez mon employé.  
-Bien, dit Hermione  
Drago fit signe à Hermione d'aller là-bas, et ils y allèrent.  
-Je choisis quoi alors ? Demanda Hermione à Drago.  
- Des sous-tifs vert dragon, noirs, en soie enfin pleins de sous-vêtements très élégants  
-Ok  
Hermione s'amusa bien en essayant toutes sortes de choses de pleins de couleurs quand ils eurent finit leurs achats, Hermione regarda ça montre et dit à Drago :  
-Il est déjà 19h00 et on a raté le repas.  
-DEJA !  
-Oui  
Drago prit Hermione par la main et ils ouvrirent une porte afin de passer dans leur monde.  
Ils allèrent directement dans leur salle commune, Drago demanda à Hermione :  
-T'as faim ?  
-Ouais

Il fit apparaître un plat pleins de sandwiches (Désolée ça ressemble au tome 2) se servit et dit a la jeune fille de se servir.  
-Ecoute, dit-il, tu sais embrasser ?  
-Non, répondit-elle  
-Eh bien je vais te l'apprendre.  
-Comment ?  
-Eh bien il faut tout d'abord s'approcher du mec normalement si il est pas con, ce sera pas le cas de Potter, il va s'approcher de toi te prendre dans les bras vous allez devoir toucher vos lèvres l'un de l'autre et vous pouvez faire durer le baiser avec des petites caresses aux lèvres et après vous allez entrer une lange dans la bouche de l'autre (pour cette partie vous m'excusez siouplait je sais pas bien décrire)Vous allez vous les caresser et...  
-Attends Drago,Dit Hermione,comment je me souviendrais de tout ça sur plaçe quand je le ferais et surtout je n'y arriverais pas !  
-Bien sur que oui  
-Non   
-Si  
-Non  
-Si  
-Non  
-Si  
-Non  
-Ecoute tu m'obéis MAINTENANT daccord ?Dit-il en haussant la voix  
-Oui mais comment je ferais c'est impossible je n'y arriverais pas  
-Eh puis merde , Dit-il en s'approchant d'Hermione

Il la plaqua contre le mur de la pièce et l'embrassa sauvagement.  
Enfin il dégaga Hermione et il dit :  
-Alors ma 'Mione t'as pigé et t'as aimé ?Dit-il avec un sourire en coin   
Je fais craquer toutes les filles alors pourquoi pas elle ?  
Hermione se leva s'approcha et lui donna une gifle   
-CLAAC  
-JE T'AVAIS JAMAIS DEMANDE CA T'EN PROFITES JER NE SUIS ABSOLUMENT PAS DACCORD JE TE HAIS JE TE DETESTE,dit-elle  
-Allez 'Mione avoue que t'as aimé.  
-Jamais et elle lui donna une deuxième baffe si forte qu'elle le fit saigner.  
Elle partit en colère de la salle et Drago resta là  
-Oh la conne elle m'a fait saigner et ça me fait mal,je n'avais jamais su qu'elle avait un tempérament aussi sauvage et ça me plaît chez elle.Dit Drago


	3. Fête chez les Gryffondors

Donc, Voila la suite ! Pas super… Mais lisez.la SVP ! Elle sera mieux après ! Bisous !

'Mione courait dans les couloirs elle voulait aller dans son ancienne salle commune et elle pensait :  
Mais pourquoi, pourquoi il devait m'embrasser il m'énerve il m'énerve je le DETESTE mais une autre voix disait dans sa tête mais tu as aimé ma 'Mione et ça tu ne peux rien y faire en plus avoue qu'il est beau non non  
Soudain Lavande surgit au coin d'un couloir  
-'Mione qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu ne devrais pas être dans ta salle commune à l'heure qu'il est ?  
-Oui, Lavande mais il m'est arrivé quelque chose que je ne voulais pas.  
-Quoi donc ?  
-Je, je rien, dit Hermione d'une traite  
-Bon d'accord, comme tu veux, Répondit Lavande  
-Et toi au fait tu devrais être dans ta salle commune.  
-Oui 'Mione mais j'allais te chercher, on fait une petite fête et Harry a insisté pour que je vienne te chercher.  
-D'accord je viens, dit la jeune femme.

Hermione et Lavande apparurent à la salle commune de Gryffondor et Harry alla vers Hermione et lui dit :  
-On attendait plus que toi,dit-il.  
Et ils allèrent vers les autres, il y avait un grand buffet avec pleins de choses à manger et un appareil de musique.  
La soirée commença et tout le monde dansa, Hermione était assise et discutait avec Parvati :  
-Alors Parvati, dit Hermione, c'est qui qui vous a donné l'idée de faire une boom façon moldus ?  
-Eh, bien en fait c'est Gin' qui nous a donné cette idée, elle nous a dit que toi une fois tu devais aller a une ''boom'' et que tu lui avait expliqué comment ça se passait, d'ailleurs tu nous l'avait pas dit, dit Parvati d'un air de reproches.  
(Parvati, Ginny et Lavande étaient devenues les meilleures amies d'Hermione, après Ron et Harry, bien sûr.)  
Hermione se prit son 7ème verre de bière (N/A : La p'tite 'Mione toujours sage, boire de la bière ? On ne s'en serait jamais douté ; ) et se re-assit à côté de Parvati, un peu saoule.  
Soudain Harry arriva saoul, lui aussi, et demanda à Hermione :  
-Alors, 'Mione chérie tu viens danser ?  
-Oui, Harry chéri, j'arrive dit-elle (N/A : 'Faut pas oublier qu'ils étaient sous l'effet de l'alcool.)  
C'était un slow, Hermione s'approcha de Harry et il la prit par les hanches, ils commencèrent à danser et Harry mit ses mains sous la jupe d'Hermione.  
Hermione lui sourit et elle se rapprocha de lui, afin qu'il eut une vue magnifique sur son décolleté et sur ses formes généreuses.  
A la fin du slow, Harry entraîna Hermione dans son dortoir, la plaqua contre e mur et commença à l'embrasser Hermione répondit a son baiser tout aussi fougueusement qu'il l'avait fait et mit ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Harry, Harry commença a caresser ses seins, puis Hermione enleva le t-shirt d'Harry pour découvrir un torse musclé par les entraînements de Quidditch et Harry aussi retira le top d'Hermione, quand tout d'un coup Hermione se rendit compte de son état et se dégagea rapidement de son étreinte, puis Harry lui dit :  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a 'Mione ?  
-Harry, tu te rends compte de ton état et de mon état ? Dit-elle en enfilant rapidement son top.  
-Non, dit-il bêtement.  
Soudain Ron entra accompagné de Parvati qui se mit à glousser en voyant Harry à torse nu et Hermione se mettant son top.  
-Alors, dit-elle, on fait des choses sans nous prévenir, et elle se remit à glousser.  
Hermione devint plus rouge qu'une tomate et enfila le t-shirt a Harry puis le tira jusqu'à la salle commune.  
Là-bas elle cru prendre du jus de pomme qui était en fait de la Bierraubeurre dans la quelle les jumeaux Weasley avaient ajouté de l'alcool de prune, se qui la fit redevenir saoule comme avant et Dean Tohmas 'invita a jouer a un jeu moldu se nommant :  
Action et vérité.  
-'Mione action ou vérité ?  
-Mmmmh action !  
-Tu dois aller vers Harry, nous l'amener ici et 'embrasser devant nous.  
-Oh non pas ça !  
-Si, si.  
Et elle ramena Harry puis l'embrassa a pleine bouche.

A 2h du matin Hermione rentra dans son dortoir, Drago était endormi sur le fauteuil, mais Hermione ne se gêna pas pour allumer la lumière et faire du bruit en arrivant.  
Draco se réveilla et pesta :  
-Tu ne sais pas ne pas faire de bruit, 'Mione.  
-Tais-toi Drago-Malefoy.  
-Juste une question :  
On continue le changement de look ?  
Hermione grommela et dit :  
-Bon d'accord, mais ne m'embrasse plus jamais.  
-A vos ordres 'Mione


	4. Relookage

Hello ! Juste dire que depuis ce chapitre ça comence a etre mieux (enfin je trouve…) Et sinon, je m'arrête à celui-ci pour aujourd'hui ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous !

Hermione se réveilla dans son lit avec un mal de tête affreux, elle alla dans sa salle commune et trouva Drago, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, appuyé contre un mur. Il ne la quitta pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise.

Hermione leva alors les yeux sur lui.

-Je te dérange, Drago, demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix

-Non, non pas du tout.

Hermione soupira tout en se tenant la tête.

-A ce que je vois on a un peu abusé sur l'alcool, hier, continua Drago amusé

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui ressemblait à :

-grrmbltaisgrrmbtoigrrmbl

Drago reprit :  
-Parvati va faire les magasins à Pré-Au-Lard accompagne-la et refais-toi une nouvelle garde-robe, sois prête dans une heure elle t'attendra dans la grande salle.

-Mais je ne peux pas utiliser mon argent, je dois l'utiliser pour...

-Tes livres, oui je sais, mais c'est moi qui paye, tiens.  
Drago lui donna une bourse.

-Tiens 'Mione, dedans il y a 100 Gallions.

Hermione resta abasourdie mais lui sauta au cou en lui disant :

-Merci, merci Dray, je fais quoi pour te remercier ?

-D'abord relâche-moi parce que tu m'étrangle, et ensuite fais moi un bisou là, dit il en lui montrant le coin de ses lèvres.  
Hermione l'embrassa doucement.

-D'ailleurs, qui t'as permis de m'appeler Dray ? Rigola Drago.

-Excuse, mais la première fois que je t'ai vu j'ai songé à t'appeler ainsi.

-T'as le droit de m'appeler par tout les surnoms que tu veux mais surtout pas par ''Drakichounet'' ou quelque chose dans le genre, au fait tu devrais te préparer.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et alla se préparer

Harry faisait une partie d'échecs avec Ron, mais il se remémorait tout ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Quand soudain Hermione, entra en trombe dans la grande salle.

Elle se rua vers Parvati mais Harry l'arrêta :

-'Mione je voudrais te parler, tu sais...

-Pas maintenant Harry plus tard, plus tard

Hermione se précipita vers Parvati, essoufflée.

-Désolée, Parvi j'me suis réveillée tard avec un mal de chien à la tête !

-Pas grave 'Mione moi aussi.

Elles montèrent tranquillement dans une calèche qui le menait à Pré-Au-Lard.

-Elles viennent pas, Gin' et Lavande ?

-Non Gin' avait tellement mal à la tête qu'elle n'a pas pu venir et Lavande avait rendez-vous avec Terry Boot.

-Elle l'avait pas plaqué ?

-Oui mais Terry a supplié Lavande de revenir avec lui et ils se sont remis ensemble.

-Ah, ok je pige.

Un silence s'installa entre Hermione et Parvati mais Parvati le rompit vite :

-'Mione, j'peux t'poser une question ?

-Bien sur que oui, répondit Hermione agacée en sachant le genre de questions que Parvati allait lui poser.

-Tu...vous faisiez quoi avec Harry, hier avant que j'arrive avec Ronny chou ? (N/A Excusez-moi pour le surnom débile que je lui ai donné !)

-Heu, rien, rien, tenta Hermione.

- 'Mione ment pas, dit Parvati avec des yeux fâchés, Harry était à torse nu et toi entrain de remettre ton top, je sais bien que vous n'étiez pas entrain de cueillir des pâquerettes.

-Bon, bon, alors hier tu t'souviens on avait un peu trop bu.

-Ouais.  
-Et après on a dansé un slow Harry et moi, et tu t'souviens qu'on était saouls ?

-Oui.

-Après on est allés dans son dortoir on s'est embrassés et voilà en résumé.

-Tu ne veux pas m'en raconter plus, dit Parvati avec des yeux de chien battu.

-Non, dit fermement Hermione je ne veux pas.

-Bon, bon, au fait je sors avec Ronny chou.

Hermione et Parvati arrivèrent a Pré-au-Lard et Parvati l'entraîna dans un Magasin se nommant ''Gaichiffon''.

-Bon alors 'Mione, t'as la peau plutôt bronzée, ça va me faciliter la tâche, car presque toute les couleurs vont aux peaux bronzées, il faut te ''mettre en valeur'', donc en premier, tu vas t'habiller avec ça pour voir si tu as plutôt des ''formes'' a cacher ou pas, dit Parvati d'une traite en lui donnant un justaucorps serré.

Hermione entra dans une cabine et se mit rapidement le justaucorps serré.

Elle ressortit et Parvati la regarda d'un air étonné.

-Parfait, 'Mione il faut que tu te mettes vraiment en valeur car t'es super, c'est exactement ce que les mecs aiment !

Parvati alla fouiller dans les rayons et lui ramena cinq ou six minis jupes de plusieurs couleurs, des chemisiers serrés, des tops que avant ce jour Hermione n'aurait jamais osé mettre, des jeans et des pantalons taille basse, des T-shirts assez sexy et des shorts, la plupart en jeans qui, d'après Parvati faisaient ''fondre les garçons sur place''.

Elles continuèrent ainsi toute la matinée à une heure de l'après-midi Hermione et Parvati s'arrêtèrent pour manger, après elles continuèrent leur ''shopping'' et achetèrent des maquillages, des produits de beauté, des shampoings, des parfums et autres.

Vers trois heures de l'après midi Hermione et Parvati décidèrent de s'en aller et de rentre à Poudlard afin de se prendre un bain et de se faire belles.

Hermione se prit un bain moussant enfila son peignoir de bain et alla rapidement dans sa salle commune où Parvati l'attendait.

Parvati supplia Hermione lui laisser faire une coiffure Hermione exaspérée que Parvati lui demande ça chaque fois qu'elle la voyait accepta et elle s'assit sur une chaise en attendant que Parvati la coiffe.

Parvati commença à la coiffer et a lui démêler ses cheveux elle ajouta aux cheveux d'Hermione quelques produits et Hermione qui ne se voyait pas dans un miroir jura à Parvati que si s'était moche elle allait lui faire payer.

Quand elle eut finit Hermione fonça se voir dans le miroir mais Parvati la retint en lui disant que elle devrait mieux se maquiller et s'habiller en premier Hermione y consentit mais seulement si Parvati restait avec elle, ainsi si sa coiffure était loupée elle pourrait scalper Parvati.

Hermione regarda son armoire elle rangea tout rapidement et choisit les affaires qu'elle se mettrait pour aller souper.  
Parvati était en train de se regarder ses ongles parfaitement vernis et Hermione se tourna vers elle.

-Heu Parvi, tu m'dis comment il faut se maquiller ? Demanda Hermione.

-Ben je vais t'apprendre le sort en fait tu dois te visualiser dans ta tête et prononcer, avec la baguette pointée sur toi :

-Maquillusis Immidiatamusis (N/A Désolée pour la formule mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux !)

Hermione se visualisa et s'ajouta du maquillage, puis elle prononça la formule.

Quand elle fut prête elle alla se regarder dans le miroir elle fut ébahie :

Elle Hermione Granger la fille bientôt femme qui avait toujours eu les cheveux emmêlés, des habits pourris, bref, qui était vraiment moche était une autre personne, ses cheveux qui étaient devenus grâce à Parvati des belles et grosses boucles bien définies lui retombaient délicatement sur ses épaules, elle était habillée d'un petit dos nu blanc sans bretelles qui faisait bien ressortir les formes oh combien généreuses d'Hermione et une mini jupe noire fendue sur le côté, son nouveau look ferait bien se retourner des garçons sur son passage à cause de la finesse et la perfection de son corps.

-Parvi, c'est trop...bien comment t'as fait ça ? Demanda Hermione très heureuse.

-Secret, dit la Jeune fille avec une lueur de malice dans ses yeux, au fait, 'Mione j'descends déjà on se rejoint à la grande salle.

Et Parvati partit assez vite pour rejoindre son Ronny chou.

Hermione se regarda encore quelques secondes dans le miroir en se disant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle continue à marcher courbée et trop rapidement.

Elle redressa ses épaules et sortit de la salle de bain en marchant avec un peu plus de féminité, dans sa salle commune elle trouva Drago.

Quand il la vit il la plaqua contre le mur (N/A Désolée si je met que des ''Plaquer contre un mur'') et l'embrassa dans le cou, puis commença à monter vers sa bouche, mais Hermione le repoussa gentiment.

-Dray, non, je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas à toi, chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de Drago. Elle le laissa planté là où il était et partit. Drago était interloqué, c'était la première fois qu'une fille osait lui résister.

Elle sortit rapidement de sa salle commune et rencontra Blaise Zambini, qui allait dans le sens inverse qu'elle, il la fixa d'un air pervers et mit sa main sur sa jupe en lui disant :

-Alors, sang-de-bourbre, on veut exciter les mecs ? C'est pour moi que tu t'es fait belle comme ça ?

Hermione se retourna vivement et lui donna une claque magistrale.

Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, sans faire attention aux regards qui s'attardaient sur elle. Quand Hermione arriva dans la grande salle tout le monde se tu, il y avait quelques chuchotements sur son passage comme :

-T'as vu, Granger, une vrai bombe... Table Poufsouffle  
-Oulàlà elle c'est fait belle pour qui ? Table Serdaigle  
-Putain, la sang-de-bourbre, il faut que je m'la tape. Table Serpentard  
-Hermione Granger ? T'es sure que c'est elle ? Table Gryffondor  
Elle s'assit entre Harry et Ginny.

-'Mione, t'as trop changé, t'es trois fois mieux comme ça, dit Ginny.

Elle lui fit un sourire et elle regarda Harry du coin de son œil, il la fixait la bouche grande ouverte et d'un air interloqué.

Putain, comme elle à trop changé, elle est trop belle comme ça, j'espère que ce n'est pas Drago Malefoy qui l'a changée, sinon j'ai perdu mon pari, mais sinon elle est trop mignonne, ses cheveux sont trop beaux ! Pensa Harry

Ron aussi la regardait :

-Hermione, t'es trois fois mieux comme ça, dit Ron.  
Parvati lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Ron lui dit :

-Excuse Parvi, et il posa sa main sur sa cuisse.  
Hermione mangea mais elle regardait Harry qui la regardait aussi.

Au bout d'un moment Harry prit la parole :

-Euh, 'Mione ?

-Oui ? Répondit-elle

-Tu sais, pour hier soir, je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas faire ça mais j'étais vraiment bourré et je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je faisais.

- Harry ne t'a pas besoin de t'excuser, car on était tout les deux et ce n'était pas toi uniquement.

-Bon d'accord t'a raison, au fait, j'aime beaucoup ton nouveau look, dit Harry en fixant la poitrine et les jambes d'Hermione d'un air gourmand.

-Merci, répondit Hermione en rougissant


	5. Drago, Blaise, Crissy et Cho

Hellow ! Voici mon new chapitre et j'éspère qu'il va vous plaire !

**Malfoyhermy :** Merci pour tous tes conseils ! Et si tu veux dvenir ma bêta-readeuse… Pourquoi pas ! Mais tu ne m'as pas donné l'adresse ou te joindre… mon adresse e-mail est : Prends-la et écris moi 1 message stp !

Chapitre 5 : Blaise, Drago, Crissy et Cho !

Le repas terminé, Hermione se dirigea vers sa salle commune.

Elle trouva Drago, Blaise Zambini, Cho Chang, un garçon de Serpentard que Hermione ne connaissait pas et une fille de Poufsouffle qui se nommait Crissy Emless.  
Cho était en train d'embrasser Blaise, Crissy était en train d'embrasser Drago et le Serpentard qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas, se regardait dans le miroir, quand Hermione entra.

Elle essaya de ne pas faire de bruit en entrant a fin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle, mais quand Blaise la vit il coupa son baiser avec Cho et tout le monde se retourna.

-Alors, Granger, dit Blaise, toujours pas décidée à avouer que tu t'est fait changer de look pour moi ?

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et murmura entre ses dents :

-Tais-toi, Zambini j'te déteste

Blaise la prit par le menton et la plaqua fortement contre le mur. (N/A Je sais je sais ''encore une fois mais bon c'est la vie !)

-On ne me déteste pas et surtout si tu re-dis une seule fois de me taire tu verras ce qu'il t'arrivera, dit Blaise, d'un air méchant.

Hermione réprima un frisson.

-Au fait 'Mione, murmura Blaise dans l'oreille d'Hermione en insistant bien sur le '''Mione'', tu m'as jamais dit combien tu coûtais ?

Hermione ne comprit pas immédiatement mais quand elle comprit elle plissa les yeux et lui murmura aussi bas que Blaise lui avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt et d'un air beaucoup plus méchant :

-Tout d'abord tu ne m'as jamais posé la question et de plus tu sais bien que je ne fait pas ce genre de ''choses'' et pour finir je serait beaucoup trop chère pour toi.

Elle s'en alla rapidement dans sa chambre et se posa sur son lit pour commencer ses devoirs mais comme elle était très curieuse, elle ne pu résister a la tentation d'écouter de ce que parlaient Drago, Zambini et les autres.

-T'as dit quoi à la sang-de-bourbre ?  
Demanda Cho d'un air dégouté à Blaise, je ne savais pas que elle te plaisait.

Blaise lui répondit :

-Elle ne me plait pas c'est juste que j'aime bien son nouveau look et je veux juste voir si elle est bonne (N/A X-cusez pour les termes mais Blaise et Drago sont comme ca !)

-Mais, Blaise..., commença Cho, quand est ce que tu feras attention a moi ?

-Ecoute moi pour la dernière fois Cho, tu n'était qu'une parmis plein d'autres, Cho fronça les sourcils en signe de mécontentement, bon tu comptes beaucoup plus que les autres bien sur, se rattrapa Blaise et il fit un clin d'œil en voyant que Cho avait affiché un petit sourire.

-Bon vous arrêtez vos disputes, vous deux, dit Crissy, moi aussi je sais que je sors avec Drago seulement pour un moment, car le connaissant demain il va me plaquer pour je ne sais qui, et...

-Mais, pas du tout Crissy, la coupa Drago, tu sais tu es une des seules filles avec qui je suis sortit plus d'une semaine et je te trouve quasi mieux que toutes les autres, et je dit bien en tout.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, Drago l'avait embrassé tout en sortant avec cette fille qui se nommait Crissy ?

Mais bon, elle commençait à s'habituer à Drago et à son caractère.

-A part ça Drago, dit le Serpentard dont Hermione ne connaissait pas le nom, c'est pas que j'me fait chier mais j'ai Fanny à me faire, a plus !

-Fanny de Serdaigle ? Demanda Blaise

-Ouais Fanny Ginter.

-Elle est trop bonne j'te dis, a plus Flavien, dit Drago

Il s'appelle Flavien ? Pensa Hermione

-Oups, moi aussi je dois me casser, se rappela soudain Cho.

-Pour faire quoi ? Demanda rapidement Blaise pendant que Cho de remettait du rouge a lèvres et du crayon.

-A un de ses quatre ! Dit-elle sans répondre à la question de Blaise.

Et elle partit rapidement de la salle commune des Préfets.

Hermione cessa, alors d'écouter leur (Oh combien intéressante) conversation.  
Elle fit ses devoirs et écrivit une lettre, quand elle eut finit, elle s'en alla rapidement de sa salle commune, constatant avec joie que Zambini était parti et que Drago était monté avec Crissy dans sa chambre (N/A Celle de Drago, donc)

Elle sortit de sa salle commune et ce dirigea vers la tour des Gryfondor avec l'intention de parler des derniers potins avec ses amies.

Elle arriva vers un couloir sombre qu'elle détestait, tant il faisait peur.

Elle avança prudemment et vit quelque chose qui la fit sursauter et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.


End file.
